


To My Satisfaction

by kinkster_68



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Possessive Behavior, possible Wincest, unaware dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkster_68/pseuds/kinkster_68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Sammy Winchester will do anything for his brother's affections. Anything.</p><p>"As the house grows smaller in the distance, Sammy remembers that he still had the book from the library and smirked. This little book would come in handy in the future, he could tell."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The 1st Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Vocaloid song "The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka Street" I have been on a Vocaloid binge lately. I also took down the first one because it sounded spotty to me so this is the newer one. Enjoy!

“De! You home yet?” a 10 year old Sammy called as he walked through the battered doorframe of the house they were renting. Silence then a few creaks echoed throughout the house, which was unusual because Dean always welcomed him home. Sammy frowned and tried again, this time louder. “DEEE!!!” Even more creaks were heard and a feminine giggle joined into the mix. Sammy dropped his schoolbag by the door and slipped off his shoes and quietly padded down the hallways until he reached their shared bedroom and the door was cracked slightly. He dropped to his knees and peeked into the room, eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

Dean was on his bed and, after looking closer, Sammy could see slender legs of another person, more likely a female, underneath him. An unfamiliar feeling welled up inside the smaller boy and, to his surprise, he found himself growing angry. Sammy didn’t know who that girl was, but what he did know was that she was the reason Dean didn’t say hi to him. He let out a small growl and turned away from the sight with clenched fists. He stood up and walked away from their room towards the kitchen, mind going a mile a minute. _Who is that girl and what does she have that I don’t? Dean is mine and I’m his Sammy. He should only care for ME!!! That laugh should only be reserved for me! I’ve known him longer than she has. He’s minemineminemineminemineMINE!!!!_ He finally comes to and noticed his arm felt heavier. When he looked down, he let out a small gasp. Nestled in his hand was a giant kitchen knife, blade sharp and menacing in the harsh lighting. He gulped and sat it back down and scooted a few inches away from the counter. When did he pick up that knife? He let out a small groan and spotted a water bottle by a purse. He walked to it and observed it, a small, unassuming smile forming on his small face. He turned towards the door and headed towards it, opening it silently and slipped out, a pair of thick gloves in his pocket he picked up from the fireplace.

Once outside he runs to the back of the house and down towards the pond behind the house. “There should be some hemlock somewhere…” he muttered to himself as he slipped on the gloves and started walking around the edge. A few minutes pass and he was getting frantic before his eyes fall on a peculiar plant. He walks to it and smiles. Bingo!! He pulls the pocketknife Dean gave him out of his pocket and cuts a sizeable chunk off the main plant and with a quiet laugh, ran back to the house. Once he entered, he grabbed the water bottle and a book he checked out for fun out of his backpack, Halycon’s Book of Plants and Their Uses, and got to work. He laid the small plant on a cutting board and used the kitchen knife from before to crush the leaves and flowers into liquid before he used a funnel he found in a drawer to transfer it to the water bottle. 

Once it was completed, he shook it up and went to place it by the purse again and tossed the gloves into his backpack and started cleaning up his work station. Right as he is setting the knife to dry, Dean and the girl walked down the hall to the living room, both laughing and clinging onto each other. “Meet up again?” Dean questioned with a flirty smile, the very action making Sammy grit his teeth as he walked past them and placed the book into his bag. “Of course. Here’s my number. I will be busy tomorrow but maybe this weekend?” the girl said with a smile of her own and shouldered the purse and water bottle. “Of course, but it all depends on when my dad gets back.” The girl smiles again and kissed his cheek and walked out of the house, taking a long gulp of the water.

Dean finally turned his attention to his younger brother and noticed something a bit off. “You okay Sammy? You don’t look so well.” He said and knelt down to press a hand to Sammy’s forehead, an action the latter relished. _That’s right girlie. Dean is mine. No matter how many times you come over, at the end of the day, Dean will always focus on me. That’s the way things are. Not you, **ME!!!** _“M’ fine. Just tired ya know?” he replied cutely and turned his doe eyes towards his brother, well aware Dean couldn’t say no to them. “So did dad say when he was coming back?” he asked. “He said it’ll be about another day or so. You hungry?” he suddenly asked, wanting to divert attention from their absent dad. Sammy nodded and stood up, taking Dean’s hand and allowed the elder to lead him into the kitchen. “So what sounds good to you Sammy?” Sam pretended to think it over before answering with “Strawberries!” Dean chuckled and went to the fridge and pulled the fruit out of the refrigerator and washed a couple and put them in a bowl. “Here ya go.” He stood back and watched fondly as his baby brother ate the strawberries. _He is too cute for his own good. Dad might not like it, but I’m gonna try and protect his innocence for as long as I can._ He thinks to himself. __

Meanwhile different thoughts were going through Sammy’s head. _Won’t be long now. If my research is correct, then the poison should start working in a few hours. Then by the time they notice anything amiss, we would be already gone._ As they were both in their thoughts, the phone rang and Dean answered with a gusty “Hello?” A frowned formed on his face before nodding. “Yessir. Bye.” After he hung up, he turned to Sammy. “Get your stuff together. Dad just disenrolled us from school and is on his way. Not sure what happened exactly but it sounded serious. He will be here in 20 minutes.”  
After hearing that, Sammy nodded and placed the empty bowl in the sink and ran into the bedroom to pack up his limited clothing and belongings, Dean following behind. Not 20 minutes later, a horn honks outside of the house and Dean is ushering Sam out of the door, picking up the younger’s backpack and tosses it with their bags in the back of the Impala and climbs in and John doesn’t even give them a chance to strap in before his is peeling out of the driveway. As the house grows smaller in the distance, Sammy remembers that he still had the book from the library and smirked. This little book would come in handy in the future, he could tell.


	2. Sammy's Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few snippets of Sam's past and how he grew to be the way he is now.
> 
> "Then he had the nerve to ask another girl to the Ferris wheel so Sammy sat on the bench and watched the carts ascend higher and higher and cried, not only because of the betrayal he felt, but of hurt and the very idea that he was becoming second rate in Dean’s eyes. These girls that were taking his De’s attention had to go. No matter the cost."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates shall be more frequent since I have gained my muse back.

Sam Winchester’s life hasn’t been easy. Being jostled from house to house, school district to school district, it was obvious it has taken a toll on the young boy. Hell, he still doesn’t know what happened to his mom. He had only heard stories that ranged from she ran away to she got into a car accident. As he grew up, he has always relied on his big brother, Dean, to take care of him, something the older one relished. As well as the constant moving, he noticed Dean drifting further away from him, getting more involved with girls, something he didn’t like. He remembered the one time he was 7 and he walked in on Dean about to kiss a random girl from school and Dean yelled at him to get out and threw a pillow at him. The corner of the pillow hit his eye, making it swell up and he quickly turned and left the room, hurt bubbling up in his throat, but he refused to let himself cry even though his eye throbbed. He was found later on the roof gazing at the stars with a makeshift eyepatch and when confronted about it, he said it made him feel like a pirate, which was far from the truth. It wasn’t until 3 days later, John told him to remove the eyepatch at a diner and both he and Dean gasped at the youngest’s eye. It was swollen shut with dried crust on his eyelids and when he was asked about it, he simply said he ran into the corner of the wall a few nights ago and shot a glance over at Dean, who looked guilty because they both knew what really happened.

Now, if there was one thing people first noticed, it was how Sammy idolized Dean. Everything the older did, Sam mimicked. In fact, Sam learned his first curse word at 2. Dean burned his finger on a candle and cursed loudly, unaware of his baby brother sitting behind him chewing on a block. Later that night, Sam’s elbow knocked over his cup and with a toothy smile uttered “Shit!” as loud as he could. Dean’s eyes bulged and John shot a glare at his oldest. Sammy continued to bang on the table with his fork chanting “Shit. Shit. Shit!!” Afterwards, Sammy was properly scolded, as was Dean and both were sent to their rooms. Sammy tilted his head towards his big brother and walked over to his small bed and curled up in his arms, sighing softly. “De… I’m sowwy...” he murmured with a small yawn. “It’s okay Sammy. It was my fault, but Dad is wight. That is not a nice wowd to say. Pwomise me you won’t say that again.” Dean said as he ran his fingers through Sammy’s hair. Sammy nodded and eventually dozed off. “I’ll always be hewe for you Sammy. I pwomise.” He whispered and pressed a kiss to the other’s forehead.

Probably one of the worst memories he had with Dean was at the local carnival. Their dad gave them money and told them to meet by the petting zoo at 12 for lunch. Sammy, now 9, has never been to a carnival so he was beyond excited. “Slow down Sam. We still have a good 3 hours before we have to meet Dad. Where do you want to go first?” Dean muttered, not too thrilled at being dragged along to a dingy carnival. “Well… I was going to leave it up to you.” Sammy replied, noticing the disdain in Dean’s voice and reasoned that it would be best to let De choose everything. “Hell if I know Sammy. I was dragged here because you wanted to come. If it were up to me, I would be with Christine right now.” He snapped and crossed his arms and looked away, missing the hurt look on Sam’s face. “O-oh. Well I guess we can just walk around?” he offered weakly. Dean harrumphed. “Why not? There is nothing better to do here.” He muttered and started walking, not caring if he left Sam behind at the moment.  
Sammy quickly wiped his eyes and chased after his big brother and held onto his sleeve, an action that prompted Dean to shove him off. “Let go Sam. You are 9 years old and don’t need to be holding hands or sleeves to keep up with me.” Sammy only looked at him with hurt written blatantly on his face as Dean continued walking. “Just keep sitting there. No skin off my nose.” Why was Dean acting this way? Was it something he did? Suddenly his eyes widened as Dean’s words replayed back to him. _‘I was dragged here because you wanted to come. If it were up to me, I would be with Christine right now.’_ It was all his fault. If only he wasn’t selfish and thought about what Dean wanted to do. With a heavy heart, he trailed silently behind Dean the whole time. When they met with John for lunch, the previous smile on Sam’s face was completely nonexistent and he stared at the ground. “You okay Sammy?” John asked worriedly, shooting Dean a look. Sam only made a noncommittal grunt and nodded slightly, guilt slowly consuming him. 

After they got their food and found a place to sit, Sammy pushed around his french fries and ignored all attempts at conversation. “So. What did you boys do?” John asked as he kept glancing over at Sammy. “We…uh… saw some stuff.” Dean replied lamely, in actuality, all they did was walk around and Dean talked to a few girls from school while Sammy stood in the background and played with a rock in his hands. “I want to go home. The carnival isn’t fun anymore.” A small voice piped up. 2 sets of eyes turned to Sam, who finally looked up and his eyes were red rimmed and puffy, like he had been crying. “If that’s what you want… then okay. We can take your food with us and we can leave. I am sorry if today wasn’t as fun as you thought it would be.” John apologized and stood up, the other two following suit. 

Once they were back in the car, Sammy laid his head against the window and gazed at the carnival as it grew smaller. The only thing he really wanted to do was ride the Ferris wheel with Dean, but it was obvious that Dean didn’t want to be there so the request died on his lips. Then he had the nerve to ask another girl to the Ferris wheel so Sammy sat on the bench and watched the carts ascend higher and higher and cried, not only because of the betrayal he felt, but of hurt and the very idea that he was becoming second rate in Dean’s eyes. These girls that were taking his De’s attention had to go. No matter the cost.


	3. You Will Always Be Mine Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue from chapter one with the girl and John starts getting suspicious.
> 
> "On the outside, Sammy looked sympathetic but on the inside, he was cackling. It actually worked! “I’m so sorry Dean. I knew how much you liked her. Hopefully they get to the bottom of this.” He reassured and patted Dean’s shoulder. 'Although she wasn’t even worth your time. You never loved her. It’s just gonna be the same. You get involved with someone and then we leave, but you’ll always have me' he thinks with a small smirk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy. This chapter was a doozy to write. I am sorry it's short but I'm fixing to go out with friends to see the new SW movie. Hope you enjoy.

Back in the Impala, John was occasionally glancing back to Sam, who was gazing out of the window. “Is everythin’ okay Sam? You are really quiet.” he remarked. Sammy snapped out of his reverie and smiled softly. “Yes sir. Just thinking about a few things.” he replied with a small laugh. Dean leaned over and lightly punched his baby brother’s arm. “Well now you gotta tell us.” Sammy shook his head. “You wouldn’t want to hear it. It’s a bunch of school stuff.” He lied. Both pair of eyes looked at him for a moment before turning back around again and the youngest let out a soft sigh of relief. If they actually knew what he was thinking about, he would be locked up in a psych ward. 

The look of surprise on her family when they get the call their daughter is dead somewhere on the side of the road is something he looked forward to hearing. Dean’s phone went off and after a quick glance at it, he saw his big brother’s eyes widen as he read the text. “Is everything okay Dean?” Sam asked innocently, although his eyes told something different. “Y-yeah. It’s just something happened to Christine and she was found in a ditch by her house. Her parents are distraught and there are police already on the scene. As of now, they don’t know what could’ve caused her to collapse, but they will update me periodically.” Dean muttered softly. On the outside, Sammy looked sympathetic but on the inside, he was cackling. It actually worked! “I’m so sorry Dean. I knew how much you liked her. Hopefully they get to the bottom of this.” He reassured and patted Dean’s shoulder. _Although she wasn’t even worth your time. You never loved her. It’s just gonna be the same. You get involved with someone and then we leave, but you’ll always have me_ he thinks with a small smirk.

John cleared his throat and looked at his two sons. “We are almost here so what I want you both to do is grab your stuff and head inside. Go to the front desk and we are under Joshua Wilkinson. I am going to go and get you both enrolled into school and go to the store.” After he got dual nods, he stopped in front of the motel and Sam and Dean both got out and grabbed their stuff from the back of the car and headed towards the motel. Once they checked in and enter the small living space, Sammy automatically headed towards the bedroom and plopped on one of the beds. “Up squirt. Big brother gets the bed right now. You” he picks Sammy up and drops him on the floor before climbing in himself “get the floor right now.” Sam pouts but doesn’t argue and instead sits up on his heels and observed his brother who was slowly falling asleep. “Stop starin’. It’s creepy…” he trailed off and started snoring. Sam bit back a laugh and slowly reached his hand up and stroked Dean’s cheek, who didn’t even stir. “Someday De. You will be mine and no one else’s.” he coos softly and kisses Dean’s lips softly before walking out of the bedroom to the kitchen to get better acquainted with everything.

Now Sammy knew the feelings he had for his brother wasn’t appropriate, but it wasn’t his fault his brother was pleasing to the eye. The way his smile would brighten up a room and his green eyes that changed depending on his moods. But the feature Sammy liked the most was his laugh. Every time a laugh escaped, Sam couldn’t help but laugh along with him. Seeing his brother so upset, he knew he had to do something. _Dean always likes it when I cuddle with him. Maybe I can cuddle him and praise him. That’ll make him feel better and get his mind off that silly girl who died an unfortunate death_ the 10 year old thought to himself and laughed. He made his way back to the bedroom and crawled into bed with Dean, who was lying on his side, and wiggled into his arms and before he buried his face in the other’s neck, he pressed another kiss, although slightly longer, on the other's lips and sighed softly as the warmth of his brother slowly enveloped him into a sound sleep.

When John came home, the house was silent and started panicking he sat the groceries down and peered into the bedroom and sighed in relief as he saw his two boys asleep. He took in the sight in front of him and noticed how tightly Sam was clinging onto his brother, as if someone was going to take him away. He shook his head and went back to the kitchen to put the groceries up as he tried to piece together Sammy’s behavior, the death of that girl and the sight he just saw.


End file.
